Letters
by csarcher3
Summary: The knife slipped between her ribs, swift and deadly. It was like an envelope slipping onto a mail slot. An envelope with no return address. Her eyes shifted from the stunned green ones to the ones of her killer... PERCABETH ONE-SHOT! (my first, so please read)


**Hi! This is my first one shot, and I hope you like it (despite its short length). It's practically dripping with Percabeth, so here goes! **

The time before the end is always the most meaningful.

It's either as painful as the death that follows, or it is joyful, full of laughter and hope, as their time was. The calm before the storm.

They were walking in the park, talking, joking, and, occasionally, sneaking a kiss or two. In other words, it was as perfect as life in this broken world could get.

Her curly blonde hair was constantly thrown by the wind, as if Nature was in disbelief that something so gorgeous could exist from something other than itself. Her stormy gray eyes matched the storm that was to come, fierce and passionate. The only difference was the joy that radiated from them.

The boy also stirred the jealousy of Nature. His tousled, messy hair was a black that had once only been seen adorning a raven. And his eyes were a green stolen from the sea itself, and they sparkled like the ocean does in the sun. The ocean in his eyes was about to become something of sailors' nightmares, however.

How could anyone ruin this?

The girl's laugh cut through the air like a wind chime, light and crisp. Her laughter was in response to the boy holding her hand. He used his seaweed brain to fabricate humor out of thin air, a magic only the truly happy can master.

His foot caught on a rock, and together they tumbled down the gentle slope like Jack and Jill. No crown was broken...yet. The gray-eyed girl came to a stop on top of the boy, and she kissed him and ran off.

He chased her until she came to a dead end. The pond.

"Oh, no Perc-" he tossed her in, despite her protests. She came up spluttering and half-heartedly scolding him. The raven-haired boy responded by doing a cannonball, splashing her again.

The ocean-eyed boy didn't come up to the surface. The girl felt panic rise in her throat.

"Percy! Seaweed Brain?" she yelled. She screamed as something pulled her foot, taking her under. She thrashed until she felt the lips. His lips. It was the best underwater kiss ever, and she was going to kill him for scaring her.

They trudged out of the pond, wet and weary, while the stormy-eyed girl gave the boy a piece of her mind.

"Hey, Wise Girl, calm down! You've gotta admit that that was a pretty amazing kiss, right? We can jump back in and do it again or-" he said.

"Ok, I get your point!" she giggled.

And so the day went on.

They had a picnic consisting of only blue food (the boy had insisted on packing) and a soggy blanket, wet from being used as a towel. Inside, she found a ring. It was official, they were getting married.

It looked like a beautiful beginning, but, in a race, the starting line is also the finish line. **(not in xc :)**

"Maybe your not such a Seaweed Brain after all," she joked.

"Hey, nuh-uh! I worked hard to earn that nickname, and you are not taking it away, Wise Girl. Hmmm, maybe I should start calling you Blondie."

"NOOOO!" she replied, shoving him playfully.

If only they knew they were being watched. If only someone had warned them...

Percy chivalrously took Annabeth's hand as they started their semi-wet, super happy trek home.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you Percy."

The knife slipped between her ribs, swift and deadly. It was like an envelope, slipping onto a mail slot. An envelope with no return address. Her eyes shifted from the stunned green ones to the icy blue ones of her killer. The killer who had been her brother. Luke.

"I loved you!" he sobbed. "But you just wouldn't listen."

He ran away.

Then the pain hit. Her vision went fuzzy, and she fell into her lover's arms.

"Annie, Annie," Percy cooed, trying to be brave. He pulled the knife out carefully. If only he could return this letter, the letter that delivered death. He tried to stop the blood flow. He wished it was his blood that now soaked the grass, not hers. But it wasn't.

"I love you. You're gonna be okay. HELP!" he cried, but there was no one in sight; a fact he had been pleased of when proposing, but now he dreaded it. There was no help. Luke was gone. Annabeth was going. He wished he could go with her.

"Shhhh," she said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And then they kissed. It wasn't long or hard. It was short, sweet, and full of passion, just like their small amount of time together.

**You likey? Well, whether you did or not, please review! :D**


End file.
